


The Ghost of You

by lyreann



Series: 无名之人 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skinny Steve, no serum
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where serum does not exist and Steve is just too skinny to join the army. Bucky goes to the battlefield and comes back (See the first part of the series), but what has he gone through before he comes back to Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源: My Chemical Romance - "The Ghost of You"  
> 很棒的歌，MV的内容也是关于二战的，拍的非常棒，我看一遍哭一次（。  
> 本篇为《无名之人》的番外，这个系列计划中还有最后一篇续篇，但是还卡着（。

他在半夜突然醒来，头顶上方狭小的黑暗空间仿佛在震颤似的，和着梦境里令人战栗的节奏。他睁大眼睛盯着那片黑暗看了几秒钟，直到片刻之后他意识到旁边有一双同样睁着的眼睛在盯着自己。

“我弄醒你了吗，巴基？”

他摇了摇头，接着才想起来也许对方看不到。“不，没有，我自己醒的。你做了什么？”

“什么也没有，只是这么睁着眼睛，像你刚才一样。”

他们声音很轻地交谈着，避免吵到其他人。有人在梦里翻了个身，嘟哝了句什么，然后打起了鼾。

“天哪，”H轻呼道，“这家伙会把整个营房都吵起来的。”

“你这样醒着多久了，伙计？”

“像是……”H停了几秒，“我也不知道。也许有一会儿了吧，我猜？”

“你应该睡了。我们得好好休息，在我们还能的时候。”

“你说的没错，伙计。在我们还能的时候。”H叹了口气，“聊聊天好吗？就一小会儿。”

“好吧。就一会儿。”

其实巴基也有一点渴望交谈，虽然H对于他并不是一个最好的交谈对象。这一点对H大概也是一样。他们决定要聊会儿天，但实际上他们都在沉默着，好像都在仔细地思索着，寻找合适的词语，组织着语言。

“有等着你回去的人？”

最后H问。巴基不知道他为什么要从这个话题开始。实际上这并不是一个巴基很乐意谈论的话题，但不知道为什么，这个晚上他觉得谈谈这些也没什么坏处。

“我想这是个默认？”

H说，因为巴基一直没说话。

巴基笑了一声，因为短促而轻微，那声音听起来像是从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你怎么知道的？”他懒洋洋地问。

“哈，”H也轻轻笑了一声，“你终于承认啦。你收到信件时的样子，和C一模一样。”

巴基在黑暗里露出了一个有些自嘲意味的笑容：“有那么明显？”

“就有那么明显。”H说，“你们都笑他，结果呢，你们比他好多少？”

“你搞错了吧？我们是因为喜欢他才笑他的。”

巴基换了一下双腿的姿势，那引发床板发出了一阵“吱吱呀呀”的声音。

“你得轻点儿，”H说，“小心吵醒他们。”

“不，这不会，”巴基说，“我每个晚上都翻身，现在也还没人找我投诉。再说了，”他指了指那个打鼾的家伙的方向，虽然他知道在黑暗里H看不见，“那个家伙会先把他们吵醒。C，他的未婚妻等着他回去，如果我没记错的话？”

“没记错。你呢？另一个未婚妻？”

巴基右手摸索着床板粗糙的边缘。“不……一个我永远没法儿结婚的人。”

“她已经嫁人了？真糟糕，伙计。但是，听我说，也许她的丈夫也上战场来了呢，谁知道谁能活着回去。”

“我想祈祷别人死掉不是件厚道的事吧？尤其在要死掉的可能是我们的情况下？”

在他来得及多思考一下之前他已经说了出来，多日来沉积在他们心里让他们夜里难安的事实。他们都不是懦夫，不。但只有傻子和疯子才会不怕死。更不用说他们已经体会过和死亡擦肩而过的感受了。他说出来了，好像是别的什么人的故事一样地谈论着。

那之后又是短暂的沉默。他们听见有人骂了一声。“让那个混蛋别再打呼了！”一定是有人推了他一下，因为巴基和H听到那人又咕哝了一声，然后鼾声消失了。

“先别灰心嘛……”H说，“她还写信给你，你们就有戏。”

“不，这更……复杂。”

他没有费力去纠正那个“她”。如果是他的战友以为的那样，事情反而容易得多。而且那个家伙古板而固执。他突然不想继续谈论自己了。“你呢？”他问，想主导对话的方向。

“我妈妈。”H简短的说，“她只剩下我了。”

那么在你不在的时候她要怎么撑过去呢？巴基想，但他没有说出来。也许问H的情况也不是一个好选择，他想，也许他们还是应该继续谈论C。

仿佛和他有着同样的想法，H问道：“为什么C不先结了婚再来参军？既然他那么爱他的未婚妻，总是絮絮叨叨说个不停。”

“我不知道。”巴基说，但过了两秒他又继续说：“也许就是因为他那么爱他的未婚妻呢？万一他回不去……或者她等不下去了，她也可以做出别的选择。”

“他们已经订婚了。”

“至少她不会做寡妇了。”

“但是，这很残酷，伙计，这很残酷……”

他听到，在充满了汗臭味的黑暗空间里，鼾声再次响起来了。

“你觉得，”H问，“她会做出别的选择？”

“我不知道。那也不是我们的事，是吧？”

“换了我也许我也不要C那个小个子……哦，那小子很深情，也许女孩儿会喜欢这样的？就算她不要C了，现在的情况恐怕也不会给她多少选择，是吧？”

巴基开始有点儿厌烦这段对话了。他打了个哈欠。“我觉得我有点儿困了，伙计，睡觉吧。让我们祈祷C，你，我，我们所有人都能活着回去吧。”

没有等H回答，他就重新躺下去，床板发出古怪的“吱呀”声。他将被子拉过来。就是在那个时候他听到H的声音，突然变得扭曲刺耳，让人毛骨悚然。

“你还没有意识到吗，巴基？”

他听到那鼾声变成了蜂鸣，并且音量还在增大，像轰炸机接近时一般。

“C已经死了啊。”

黑暗的空间突然被火光照亮，巴基大叫了起来。他看见H的脸颊只剩下一半了，剩下的一半也布满血污。H仅存的独眼直勾勾地看着他。

“我们都已经死了。”

他想H是在哭，但他觉得那看起来像个诡异的笑容。他想自己应该是在尖叫、嘶吼，但是他自己听不见，因为有另一种仿佛可以终结世界的巨响在他脑中炸裂。他所处的整个空间都炸裂开来，充斥着汗臭味的营房，不消停的鼾声，他身下吱吱呀呀的床板，H诡异的表情——全部炸裂开来。他觉得自己的脑浆都要被炸出来了。大概所有人都在尖叫，他的耳朵里回荡着挥之不去的蜂鸣声，他不知道自己的耳朵有没有流血。他看见红得仿佛烧起来的天空，鼻子里是散发着咸腥味道的泥土。C死了，H也死了，他们所有人都要死了。他跌落在地上，痛苦地扭动着。世界在摇晃，在震荡——

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

有人按住了他，不太成功地试图让他安静下来，他听到那人在喊着什么，类似于“过来帮帮忙”之类的，那听起来遥远而古怪。

“放开我！放开我！”

他不顾一切地吼叫着，挣扎着，扭动着。他所见到的世界仍然剧烈地摇晃着，奇怪的画面和声音的碎片搅在一起，拼凑出一副诡异而可怖的拼图。

“不！不！啊啊啊——”

他应该是在哭，他为自己感到软弱，但他停止不住。他想把自己的内脏呕出来，那样会不会好受一点？

“帮帮我！帮帮我！帮帮我……”

恐惧和羞耻混杂在一起变成吼叫从他残破的胸腔里倾泻出来，接着又因为过度激烈的情绪导致的脱力和疲乏而变成了急促的呼吸和抽泣。

“别让他咬到自己！”

他听见那个遥远得古怪的声音这么说。一只手往他嘴里塞了些什么东西。他已经没有力气喊叫或者哭嚎了，只是疑惑地眨着眼睛，试图修正视界里已然扭曲了的世界。他模模糊糊听到有人说着什么，那些声音忽远忽近，夹杂在他耳朵里依然无法平息的巨大轰鸣声里。

“……是的……从卡西诺……”

“……失血过多……”

“……不能确定……左臂……”

他们在说什么？我在哪儿？

他所看到的、听到的、想到的一切，那些声音和画面的碎片，诡异得不像是真的，但他确确实实感到自己身在其中，天空里的炮火，脑袋里的巨响，耳朵里的轰鸣，这些都这么真实，真实得让他战栗起来。与之相反的是，他感到自己的存在反而轻飘飘的没有现实感。他头痛欲裂，无法思考。

他终于看清楚了一张脸，那张脸上流露着关切的表情，那张嘴一张一合地说着什么，但是他听不清楚。

“已已——经经——没没——事事——了了——你你——需需——要要——”

在一切失去掌控之前，有一个名字终于出现在他的脑海里。像是黑暗混沌里唯一的光点，他仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草一般感到了奇怪的安心。但与此同时他终于到达了极限，那个光点闪烁了一下又迅速地隐没入了黑暗。他挣扎了一下，然而在他身边的人俯下身来查看他的状况的时候，他已经阖上眼睛陷入了昏迷。

 

他想他一定是做了梦。没错，一切都会好起来的，他只是做了梦。

他看到了令人感到亲切的淡蓝天空，被一扇木色陈旧的窗户分割开来。他发现自己将左手放在那扇窗户的窗框上，望着那一小片天空。

布鲁克林，我是在布鲁克林。

想到这里的时候，就好像记忆里残缺的一块碎片拼合到了正确的地方，令他感到稍许安心。他看见一间小教堂的屋顶，那里有一只风向标随风时不时转动着。他盯着它看了一会儿。面前的玻璃窗上蒙了一层薄薄的灰尘，还有一些细小的划痕，那让整个天空的颜色暗淡了一些。他发现自己的左手放在那扇玻璃窗上。这感觉很熟悉，让人很怀念，却似乎又有些怪异，可是哪里怪异他却说不出来。

“我说我们走了？”

他转过身，瘦小的金发青年站在他面前，他的外套松松垮垮地挂在他身上，他双手插在口袋里，低着头。刚才的问话确实是他发出来的。

我们去哪儿？

他想这么问，但是他听到自己说：“我们走吧。”他意识到他不能掌控他的身体，好像有另一个自己住在这具躯体里一样。那个“自己”跟着金发青年的脚步，好像知道目的地一样走出了屋子。

他听到自己念出了那个名字：“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫！

他感到眼眶里颤动的余韵终于慢慢平息下来，那些轰鸣声，炮火的炸裂声，还有H临死前那个残缺的笑容，终于如潮水慢慢退下。他听到了自己的呼吸和心跳，急促、剧烈、不稳定。他感到他终于找回了一点儿自己。

“我还好，巴基，别担心。”

史蒂夫回应道。

他们去了墓园。

天空变成了灰色，整个世界都在下雨。他撑着伞，他的大半个肩头露在外面，被雨水打湿了，但是还好，史蒂夫被完全罩在伞下面。史蒂夫的体质不好，虽然在母亲去世之后他生病的次数减少了一些，但巴基还是不能冒让他淋雨的风险。

“她下葬的时候，那天也下雨了，你记得吗？”

金发青年仰起脸来看他。

“我记得。”他说，声音有点嘶哑。

那一度是他最可怕的噩梦里出现的场景之一，他失去史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫并不像他一样强壮。不，史蒂夫远远不止不强壮，他一直瘦小、孱弱，生各种大大小小的病频繁到，早在史蒂夫当护士的母亲因为传染病去世之前，巴基就学会了照顾史蒂夫所需要的全部技巧。他学会了温柔与细心，学会了用同一双曾在巷口的争斗中握紧成拳并砸上某人的颧骨的手，将浸过冷水并被微微拧干的毛巾贴上史蒂夫的额头。他会督促史蒂夫定时服药并喝足够多的水。他懂得了何时抽屉里的药片可以帮助史蒂夫安然度过一些小的伤风感冒，而何时他们只有祈求上苍。

“也许是因为他还小所以生病这么频繁，”他们尚且年幼时，史蒂夫的母亲这么说过，“也许等到他大一点，就会好起来的。”她的手温柔地抚过史蒂夫的额头。那是一双温柔的手，史蒂夫和巴基都很喜欢那双手的抚摸。

但是直到她去世的时候，史蒂夫都没有真正好起来。在她下葬的那天，他们全都站在墓园里的时候突然下起了雨，巴基脱下外套想替史蒂夫遮一下，但是被史蒂夫挡开了。

“你会生病的。”巴基皱起眉头。

“就这一次，巴基，”史蒂夫说，不知道是不是雨声的缘故，声音听起来有些不一样，“就这一次。”他避开了与巴基的眼神交汇。雨水落在他的额头、眼睑和侧脸上，又一路淌下去。

好吧，就这一次。

他不该纵容史蒂夫的。

一回到公寓他就催促史蒂夫把湿掉的衣服脱下来，一面熟练地从衣柜里拿出干爽的替换衣物。史蒂夫顺从地执行着他的命令，他从回来的路上开始就一直安安静静的。

“我今晚在这儿陪你，好吗？”

“不，没关系的，巴基，你可以回去，真的。”

但他还是留了下来。那天晚上史蒂夫就有点咳嗽，半夜他醒来的时候，史蒂夫把嘴掩在被子里压低声音地咳着。他的额头滚烫，头发因为被汗水浸湿的缘故而粘在上面。

“抱歉吵醒你了。”巴基将毛巾放在史蒂夫的头上的时候他这么说。

“再说这种话我就揍你。好好休息。”

史蒂夫喝了水，吃了药片，躺在床上盯着巴基看。他的整个脸颊都泛着不正常的潮红，但他的眼睛却晶亮晶亮的。精神的疲劳与身体的不适让他不愿说话，他就那么，安安静静地，用那双有点儿偏绿的蓝眼睛盯着巴基一直看着。

“你现在应该闭上眼睛睡觉。”

史蒂夫小幅度地摇了摇头。“我不会睡得着的。”

“你甚至都没试一下，”巴基有点不高兴，“别任性了，你今天已经用掉一次任性的机会了……过一会儿药效起来你就会想睡了。”他最后补充道。

史蒂夫露出一个小弧度的微笑。“好啦，好啦，我会努力睡着的。你为什么不给我再讲个故事然后唱支歌儿呢？”

他闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿巴基也去睡觉了，但他睡得很浅。不知道什么时候他又醒来了一次，给史蒂夫换了一次额头上的毛巾。史蒂夫额头的温度仍然很吓人。

第二天一切仍然没有好转。“你给我待在家里，好好休息。”他用命令式的语气对史蒂夫说，当然啦，史蒂夫现在的状态估计也没法儿让自己出去乱跑，但他觉得还是有必要叮嘱一下，“我会去给你请病假。你负责尽快好起来。”

“我快要被解雇了，”史蒂夫轻声说，声音干涩，“麦格斯先生不会想要一个总是因为生病请假的缺勤员工的。”

“麦格斯先生更不会想要一个正在生病的出勤员工。”

“我快要被解雇了。”史蒂夫重复了一遍。

“那就再找一个工作。”

“没有人会想要一个总是因为生病请假的缺勤员工，或者一个总是正在生病的出勤员工的。”

“那么就别想这事儿了，”巴基说，“反正你现在工作还有点太小了。还有我呢。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。你只比我大一岁呢。史蒂夫不出声地动着嘴唇，他看懂了。

他只比史蒂夫大一岁，但是他高大这么多，强壮这么多，健康这么多。他自然而然地承担起更多的责任，史蒂夫也不能抱怨什么，是不是？

“总之，好好待着。”他加重语气，重复了一遍。

当天晚上史蒂夫的情况仍然不见好转。巴基去探他的体温的时候，他手掌下的皮肤的温度仿佛能灼伤他。史蒂夫更加频繁地将被单拉上去遮住嘴巴，发出努力压低了的咳嗽声。那咳嗽声中有着什么浑浊的东西。当他回应巴基的话的时候，他总是尽可能地用简短的词语，仿佛说话会消耗他太多力气似的，他的声音听起来明显嘶哑破碎。

这样的情形一直持续了好几天。一切都让巴基觉得不容乐观，他担心，他起初以为不过是普通的伤寒，最后也许会恶化成肺病，会要了史蒂夫的命。或者哪怕一切不进一步恶化，只是这么一直拖着，也足够要了史蒂夫的命了。最后他说：“你需要去医院。”

史蒂夫半睁开双眼：“这又不是第一次了，我会度过去的。”

“万一这次和以往不一样呢？”

史蒂夫嘴角翘起：“那就更没必要了。你很清楚，如果不是以往的情况，我们根本住不起院。”

最后几个词已经是混夹着压抑不住的咳嗽声。他再一次将被子拉高，一直盖到他的鼻梁下面。隔着被子，他发出的“咳，咳”的声音听起来闷闷的。那并不成功的压抑着的声音，比歇斯底里的直白咳嗽声听起来更让巴基觉得揪心。

“你不用压抑，”他说，“直接咳出来好了。咳出来还好受一点。”

“我没关系，咳咳，”史蒂夫一边尽力放低地咳着一边说，“别担心，巴基，我会好起来的……咳咳。”

史蒂夫把被子放下去，重新露出下巴。他看起来小小的，缩在被子里，脸颊上依然透着病态的绯红。但他的眼睛也依然明亮，那让巴基知道，史蒂夫现在虽然很不好受，但却仍然很清醒。“我还没有神志不清，没有昏迷也没有陷入疯狂。我会好起来的。”史蒂夫微笑着，意思是让他放心。

他只比史蒂夫大一岁，但是他高大这么多，强壮这么多，健康这么多。

“我真希望我能代替你忍受这些痛苦。”他突然轻声说。

史蒂夫弯起干裂发暗的嘴角，露出一个虚弱的微笑：“而我很开心……你不会经受这些。”

巴基感到自己的心被狠狠揪住了，那个笑容令他心碎，让他感到有一样美丽的易碎品被放在他手心里，像他们曾在橱窗里看到的几乎透明的水晶制品，像一朵即开即逝的花，像暴风雨中一只翕动翅膀的蝴蝶。它是那么精致，那么美好，但又那样脆弱。他想尽全力要保护那个笑容，但是他有能力吗？

“你已经为我做了够多了，巴基，你保护过我。而我什么也不能替你做。”

在他来得及思考之前，他已经俯下身去，捧住那个美丽又脆弱的笑容，再温柔一点，再有力一点，他不能让那个笑容破碎、消失。

“如果你真的想为我做点什么，就快点好起来。”

他轻轻吻了吻史蒂夫的额头。

别。别让我失去你。

 

他觉得自己只发了一小会儿呆，但是等他回过神来的时候，已经不知道是什么时候了。不，随即想到，如果只是天黑，这也黑得太过彻底了。整个世界都要被雨水浸润一般的声音也消失了，只余下一片突兀的空白寂静。他仍然撑着伞，史蒂夫仰着瘦瘦小小的脸看着他。他们周围的一切都陷入了黑暗，他只能看清史蒂夫，他们脚下的一小片土地，以及他们站立其前的，史蒂夫母亲的那块墓碑。

他看见了亡灵。那些死去了很久的亡灵，它们看起来远没有像他关于战场的那些噩梦里死去的战友那样可怕。它们看起来只是陈旧，仿佛堆积在阁楼上就被遗忘了的旧物，带着数十年的灰尘——尽管它们看起来穿戴得整整齐齐——带着一种老式的忧郁。他看见它们从地下，从他们周身的黑暗里不断冒出来。他看见了史蒂夫的母亲从坟墓后的虚无里爬出来，她看起来依然（令巴基感到奇怪的）很温和，但那双巴基和史蒂夫都很怀念的温柔的手只剩下枯骨。他还看见了一个莫名让他觉得亲切的面目模糊的中年男人，不知道为什么，他觉得也许那是他住进孤儿院之前他与之生活的记忆模糊的父亲。

他突然意识到了什么，这场亡灵的黑暗游行。“不……”他感觉嗓子很干，他紧紧抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，大声说：“不！”

失去史蒂夫一度是他最可怕的噩梦。

然而出乎他意料的，史蒂夫另一只没有被他握住的手覆在他的手背上，那感觉柔和而温暖。“不，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“它们要带走的不是我。”

巴基花了一会儿来理解他的意思，接着他明白了。

“我要死了，是不是？”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“但是也许你正在死去。”

“不……我不能……”他动了动嘴唇。

史蒂夫露出了一个笑容，没有他记忆里的那么苍白虚弱，但仍然让他感到动心，让他又想起那个暴风雨中翕动翅膀的蝴蝶的意象。他说：“我希望我能和你一起承受这一切。”

巴基摇了摇头。“不，你熬不过去的，你不明白，这比你习惯的伤风感冒可怕千万倍。”

“你知道我指的不是这些，你明白。”

他又花了两秒钟来咀嚼史蒂夫的话。

“我想我明白……”他慢慢地说，“那么我更要说不。我唯独感到欣慰的是，这一切不是发生在你身上。”

“你总得承认，从某些角度来说，我可以比你更强大。并不总是你保护我，有些时候我们也是可以互相支撑的，是吧？”

比他瘦小得多的金发青年踮起脚尖。他好像知道会发生什么一样低下头去，金发青年抱住他的脖颈，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。

 

他模模糊糊地眨了几下眼睛，发出了微弱的呻吟。

“我想他醒了。”

“让我们来检查一下。”

他听见有人急促地呼吸着，声响很大，接着他意识到那其实是他自己。他困惑地眨着眼睛，感觉看到的一切仍然带着重影的，他想抬起手来揉一下自己的眼睛，但是却做不到。疼痛。他唯一能感觉到的只有疼痛。那疼痛那么剧烈，那么清晰，告诉他他还活着。不知道是多久以来，他第一次真切地感到自己的存在。

“能看清我吗，士兵？”

他看清了一张脸。他缓慢地思索着，就好像一只努力爬行的蚂蚁。一连许多天来，他第一次有了自己此时身在何方的认知。

他正拖着残破的身体躺在一家战地医院里。

“……我还活着？”

那张脸转过去对后面的什么人说道：“我想他清醒了。是的。”接着那张脸又转了回来。“你还活着。你知道自己是谁吗？能说出自己的名字吗？”

他虚弱地点点头，“詹姆斯巴恩斯，十九营K连。”

“很好。你会没事的。含着这个。”

“多久？”他感到自己的嘴唇很干。他想舔舔嘴唇，但是护士已经把体温计放进了他的口腔。

“什么？”她随即反应过来。“几天吧，一周，或者更长一点。我们几乎已经认为你要撑不过去了。你发着高烧，神志不清，因为一些幻觉或者噩梦之类的嘶吼尖叫。不过现在看来你已经开始恢复了。现在别说话。”

他顺从地闭紧嘴巴，盯着护士从他身上拆下绷带。

“我想你真的在恢复了，巴恩斯先生。”

护士看了看体温计上的示数，满意地说。

他终于有机会舔舔自己的嘴唇，并为此感到了轻微的刺痛。一定是裂开了。

“……我会没事的，对吧？”

护士暂时停下手上的事情，认真地直视着他的双眼。

“你会没事的，巴恩斯先生，我保证。”

他松了一口气，但随即在他想抬起手揉揉眼睛的时候感到了一股新的惊恐。“我感觉不到……我感觉不到我的胳膊了！我是不是瘫痪了？”

护士怜悯地看着他。

“不，你没有瘫痪，巴恩斯先生，只是有一些……”她停了下来，“现在要解释起来有点复杂，你何不先好好休息一下，等你更精神了我们再来讨论一些细节问题？”

“但是我的胳膊——”

“我们会找到解决方案的。现在休息吧。”

她说得对，他确实太累了。但他感觉他还有什么需要说的，有一个名字，一个很重要的名字。那个名字停留在他裂开的唇边，压在他干渴的舌尖。

他执拗地攥着那个念头，最后一次陷入了黑暗。

 

=FIN=


End file.
